The Beginning of the End Or Is It?
by VampireLover4EVER1
Summary: "I've been knocking on your door for over an hour, and I though you might be in trouble." said Nicholas "Well I'm perfectly fine as you can all see. Now can you please get out of my room now." "What's wrong Lucy, I thought that by now you and Nicholas would be all over each other in the living room." Quinn said. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THE STORY IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE.
1. Chapter 1 (Lucy POV)

Chapter 1 (Lucy's POV)

I'm making my way up the stair to Nicholas's room to surprise with our six month anniversary present, but of course since he's a guy he wouldn't be counting. The door to his room was open just a crack but it was enough so that I could see that there was someone else in there with him. And it definitely wasn't Slonage or one of his annoying brother, it was another girl in there with him and she was laying down on his bed with him. But then I could suddenly hear them talking.

"I don't know if we should tell Lucy about us yet, I'm not sure how she will take it." said Nicholas

"I'm sure that she will be fine with it" said the girl

And then she got off the bed and I could see her more clearly, she had skinny jeans, a transparent shirt, some bangles, star earrings, sandals, she had redish brown hair, blue eyes, and overall very attractive if you're into that sort of thing, she was probably a vampire though.

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like that we have been lying to her for this long, and besides I think you should tell her tonight" said the girl.

"I know what you're trying to say Diana but I think we need a little more time. But if it means that much to you then I'll tell her tonight when were alone I wouldn't wanna get killed by Slonage for not telling her what about to do to her best friend." this time it was Nicholas.

So her name was Diana huh, just like that one princess who got married not so long ago.

"I just think you should give her the news…"

And then I just saw him standing next to her all of a sudden, and he pinned her arms to the wall and leaned in and I knew what was coming next so I just went downstairs as quietly as I could. I closed the door and decided that I would leave in the morning but for now I wouldn't cry because then they will start asking questions. I got my backpack from the closet, unzipped it, and started putting my clothes into it, and then I went into my bathroom that is right next to my room and got my stuff that was in there and put it in my backpack. I got my Ipod and the volume up all the way so I wouldn't be disturbed, I also set my I-pod alarm for 7:00 a.m. I put my earphones on and then put my backpack in the closet. I left the stuff on the dressers just in case someone comes barging in so they wont suspect anything unusual. By now it was 11:00 p.m. and someone was trying to break down my door and succeeded because the next thing I knew I was surrounded by people. I take off my earphones.

"What the hell is going on here and why are you guys in my room?" I asked them.

"I've been knocking on your door for over an hour, and I though you might be in trouble." said Nicholas

"Well I'm perfectly fine as you can all see. Now can you please get out of my room now."

"What's wrong Lucy, I thought that by now you and Nicholas would be all over each other in the living room." Quinn said

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired ok."

"Nicholas what did you do to her now." Slonage asked him annoyed.

"He didn't do anything to me, can we please stop talking about it ok. I just wanna go to sleep."

"Ok, but you tell me if he did do something ok, Luce" said Slonage

"Can we talk tomorrow when I wake up then." asked Nicky

"Yeah, sure, whatever can you guys leave me alone now."

He leaned in to give me a goodnight kiss but I just turned my head and gave him my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, bye."

I feel bad that I didn't let him give me a kiss but he deserves it and Slonage would agree if she knew what I knew right now. But I can't tell her because I don't want her hate her own brother just because I asked her to. When they all had left my room I decided that it was time to leave, so I got by backpack from the closet and threw it out the window, then I got my second backpack and put the stuff from the dresser and stuffed it all in there. I opened the floorboard and got the money and my fake ID I had in there and stuffed in the back pocket of my jeans. Before I left I decided to leave a note for them so they wont worry about where I am.

Hey guys I'm sorry but I just had to go home and be with my mom and dad I can't handle it anymore. I need to have a normal life, I can't handle people trying to kill me anymore. I ask that you guys just stay out of my life for good. I'm sorry Nicholas, sorry that it wasn't enough for me to be with you, and tell Sol stop crying because you know how much I can't stand it when you cry. I really wish we could have done this whole thing very differently but you know how that one saying goes about saying goodbye that its never easy or something like that anyway I wanted to say that I love you all and this is my own choice and that no one forced me to leave.

I'm very sorry, Love Lucky

X Lucky Hamilton .

I put it on top of the bed, and then climbed out the window, its harder than it looks in the shows and movies they make it look so easy. I think I actually scraped my leg. When I was almost to the bottom I fell onto the grass surprisingly enough it didn't hurt as much as I expected it to.

Im sorry it took so long but i hope you guys like it. plaese read and review if you guys want me to to add more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2 (Lucy POV)

im sorry it took so long to post. but i hope you guys like it. the next chapter will be posted sooner than this one.

Chapter 2 (Lucy POV)

I though no one would be awake but I totally forgot to include Bruno in my plan. I start to walk to my car as quickly as I could to my car but it was no use since Duchess came up to me and barked to let Bruno know that I was outside.

"Hey, Lucy where do you think your going?"

"I was planning on going to school Bruno but if you want to keep me from getting my education and getting a high paying job and finally get out of this town."

"Lucy, for one it's a Saturday and two since when do you want to go to school."

"Oh well, in that case I have to help out with a project we have to do at school." which is true we have a dance at school its called the "Spring Dance" I think I'm gonna actually help out for once since he's gonna tell the Drakes and then they'll call the school to see that my story checks out.

"Ok just make sure that you're home before they wake up."

"I'll be sure to be back before that."

"Have a great time."

"I'll see you later Bruno."

But what he didn't know was that I was never coming back. I was pretty sure that Nicholas would have a big fit and come looking after me and I have a plan for that too.

When I drive into the school the first thing I see is this big banner hanging over the gym. I park my car and get out. As soon as I get out I take out my phone and text Nathan and tell him that I'm right outside the gym.

Out of nowhere I hear someone say my name, so I turn to the direction my name being called and I see Nathan running over to me. He gives me a hug and looks me over and he sees that I have a rip in my jeans, grass stains on my shirt and jeans.

"What happened to you" he asked.

"Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about Nathan. I kind of ran away from the Drakes house."

"And why would you do such a thing, I mean don't you love Nicholas and isn't Slonage like your best friend, well next to me of course."

"I do, and your right but I just can't handle it anymore. I just saw Nicholas with another chick in his room. And I think he's been cheating on me with her for a while."

"How did you find out he was cheating on you."

"Well I was gonna surprise him by sneaking up to his room but when I got there the door was open a crack I could see the talking about something and then suddenly I heard them talking about me and then she kissed him and he kissed her back, that's kind of when I left."

"Well that's a hell of a way of finding out that your super hot boyfriend is cheating on you, I guess."

And that's when I finally fell apart, all of the feelings that I've been keeping inside since last night are all coming out outside of the gym. I can't believe that Nicholas would do something like this to me, I thought he actually loved me. All of the time that we spent together under the stars ,making out, and all of the time we've said 'I Love You's' we've said to each other now meant nothing. I got control of myself and got back to the present.

"I'm ok," I told Nathan.

"What the hell was that about," he asked.

"I'll tell you all about it later, now can we just go inside and help set up for the dance."

"Yeah, sure lets get inside. They kind of didn't believe me when I told them you were coming over to help set up."

"I wouldn't blame them either, I didn't plan this through. I just had to get out of the house for a little while."

As we opened the gym door everything kind of stood still, (you know how in the movies they have that freeze frame thing, yeah that what happened the moment we walked into the gym) I walked beside Nathan and tried to act normal but its kind of difficult with all these people staring at us.

"Mr. Martin we have another volunteer to help set up for the dance," Nathan said.

"I never thought that I would see that day when Lucy Hamilton would volunteer to help with a school event," said Mr. Martin.

"Well I guess today's your lucky day. What can I do to help," I asked.

"Just ask Nathan here, he's the one in charge of the whole thing."

"So Nathan what do you guys need help with."

"Well you could get on that ladder, next to the wall, and put these lights and when your done with the lights you could put this string over the lights."

~~~~~~~some time later that day~~~~~~~~

"Is anyone allowed to come to the dance or did you have to buy a ticket in advance or something," I asked Nathan while

" Are asking if you can come to the dance?" He sounded confused because this soo isn't like something the normal me would do, I would rather stay home and watch re-run of - with a tub of ice cream and a lot of candy.

"Yeah, I just can't be at my house right now, and then I was thinking after the dance I could spend the night at your place."

"Of course you can spend the night, but first let me ask you this…" he paused for a moment, "do you have a dress for the dance."

"No, I didn't even think I would be going until now."

"Well we better get moving if you want to find a good dress, the stores are probably all sold out but we can see what they do have."

"Thank you so much Nate you're a life saver, you know that right."

"I've been called that once or twice before. Ok, we better get going now before it gets late."

" But its barely 4:00pm and the dance doesn't start till' like 9:00pm right. So have what, 5 hours to hang out."

"Yeah but you have a lot more work than you think."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"first of all you don't even have a dress for the dance, second you need a manicure and pedicure, thirdly you need some great shoes to that go with your new dress, and lastly we need to get your hair and make up done, but I think I can take care of that part."

"Ok I guess we better get started then."

"That's the spirit, look on the bright side."

But the thing he doesn't know is that I would rather do this with him than anyone else, even though I'm going to whine the whole time, I wouldn't have it any other way. If it was anybody else I would have said yes to them too but then I would have canceled on them. I honestly need to this for myself because after the day I had, a normal person would be on their couch watching sad love stories, looking through old pictures, and probably stuffing their faces in ice cream. I would be doing that too if I didn't have friends I could trust. I guess I should tell Hunter, and Chloe that I broke up with Nicholas, and they will want an explanation as to why I broke up with him and worst of all why the hell I broke up with him in a letter of all things. Slonage will probably be blowing up my phone when they read the letter and so will Nicholas I'm sure of it.

"Ok, but first we have to stop by my house so you can drop off your stuff."

"Alright , after I drop them off where are going to go to the mall for the dress or the shoes first."

"I think its best to get the dress first to see what shoes match with it because if you get the shoes first you have to get a dress that matches with them, it will be easier if we get the dress first and then the shoes. After we get the dress we will go and get manicures and pedicures, and then we'll get my sister to do your hair done."

"I didn't know that Audrey was back in town, I thought she was doing a fashion show up in New York? You said that you would tell me as soon as she got back in town."

"I didn't know she was comming back either, it was more of a surprise for us too besides you didn't have a phone at the time and you were sick too, I just didn't want to catch whatever you had. Anyway, they had to end it early because this crazy guy kept on trying to stab the guests. Audrey told me that the guy told the cops that he more friends and that he was saving their lives or some crap like that I can't remember. If you want to learn more you can ask her yourself when we're done with our errands."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3 (Nicholas POV)

Chapter 3 (Nicholas POV)

For some reason I have this strange feeling that something isn't right but I don't know what it is. I went to look for Lucy, at every place I could think of that she could be. I went to check her room but the door was locked, and since I didn't any noise coming from her room I went to check the rest of the house, I even checked the closet for some reason. But I couldn't find her anywhere, so I looked for Slonage instead, though that if she'd be anywhere else that she would be with my little sister. I found Slonage in her room with pictures scattered on the floor.

"Hey, have you-"

She cut me off by pushing me out of her room."What do you want Nicholas, can't you see that I'm busy right now," she said.

"I was just looking for Lucy, I was kind of hoping she was with you."

"No, she's not. I haven't seen since you guys had that fight last night. What did you do to her anyway. She looked pretty mad."

"That's the thing I don't even know why she's mad at me or what I did to her to get her mad," I said completely sure of what I was saying. And I think she knew I was telling the truth because she gave a look of understanding.

"Did you check everywhere that she might be."

"What do you take me for Slonage, stupid. Of course I checked everywhere." I checked them off in my head. "Wait I haven't checked her room."

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT NICHOLAS!" Practically yelling.

"Can you not yell, it hurts my ears when you yell like that especially since I'm so close to you. And I didn't check her room because for one the door was locked and I could hear anyone in there.

"Well, let's go and check now"

On our way up the stairs we heard Quinn calling our names from Lucy's room. How could they have known that's where we were headed, and why was he in Lucy's room in the first place.

"What do you want Quinn, we don't really have time for your games right now."

"Nicholas, Slonage I think your going to want to see this," Called Connor also from Lucy's room.

We made our way to

"Why the hell are you guys doing in-" I stopped midsentence because I saw the ring that I had given Lucy for her birthday on her bed. I asked myself 'why would she take it off, she never takes it off not since I gave it to her.'

"What wrong Nicholas?" Asked Slonage coming up from behind me to get a better look at I was holding.

"It's the ring that I gave Lucy for her birthday. Ever since I gave it to her she hasn't taken seen it off her finger until now."

"I think you might wanna see this too," said Connor.

He was holding what looked like a letter from where he was holding it. He handed it to me and I couldn't speak for a while and when I found the strenght to speak all that came out was, "Its from Lucy."

"What do you mean its from Lucy?" Asked Slonage

"I mean its her handwriting and her signature," I said.

"Well what does it say then," she asked

"Connor can you read out loud please, I just can't do it." I asked him.

"Of course I will." I handed over the letter to him so he could read it out loud.

'Hey guys I'm sorry but I just had to go home and be with my mom and dad I can't handle it anymore. I need to have a normal life, I can't handle people trying to kill me anymore. '

"I can't believe that she would do this to me, I mean this isn't even her talking. She would never leave without saying goodbye face-to-face, that just isn't something the Lucy that I know would ever do." said Slonage trying not to cry..

'I ask that you guys just stay out of my life for good. '

"How can she say that. She should know us by now that we're not going to let her leave us like this." Slonage was practically bawling by this point.

'I'm sorry Nicholas, sorry that it wasn't enough for me to be with you, and tell Sol stop crying because you know how much I can't stand it when you cry. I really wish we could have done this whole thing very differently but you know how that one saying goes about saying goodbye that its never easy or something like that anyway I wanted to say that I love you all and this is my own choice and that no one forced me to leave.

I'm very sorry, Love Lucky

X Lucky Hamilton .'

"Why would she do this to me." I asked out loud. I started to cry for the first time since I was a little kid. I can't believe that she would do this to us.

Slonage wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tight, she began to stroke my hair and after a while I calmed down enough to go and find mom and dad and tell them about Lucy.

~~~~~~~some time later~~~~~~~

"Its going to be ok. We will find her and bring her home," said a very confident mom.

"we spoke to Bruno and he told me that Lucy was acting weird talking about going to school and when he called her on it, that it was a Saturday she came up with something about there being a school dance at her school tonight and having to go to help out with the decorations and help them prepare for it. He said that she was pretty defensive when he caught her lie," said dad.

"She told me that her friend Nathan was helping and how he begged her to help too, but she told me she turned him down because it was a complete waste of her time and could be doing better things than helping prepare for a stupid school dance." I replied.

"Well that definitely sound like Lucy, but this sure doesn't seem like how she would act," said Slonage.

"Well I guess we have one of two options that we can take now," Quinn said.

"And what options do we have left besides going out there and looking for her," I said.

"We could do that and get attacked and maybe killed by a wandering Hel-Bar, or we can take option one and do this in an orderly fashion and have teams to go and search for her to see if she's ok and take walkie-talkies to keep in touch with each other,"

"And what is option two?" Connor asked what we all wanted to know the answer to.

"Who wants to go and crash a high school dance!"

I hope you guys liked it because I had a good time writing it. Tell me what you liked and didn't like so I can improve on my writing. And also tell me who's POV you want to see next either Lucy, Nicholas or Slonage, or any of the Drake's I'll even do Nathan if that's what you guys want. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I CAN POST SOME MORE CHAPTERS AND SO I CAN KNOW THAT YOU GUYS WANT THIS STORY TO GO ON.


End file.
